Desert Rose
by Franessa Black
Summary: La muchacha dormía, o así le gustaba creer, y ninguna caricia era capaz de despertarla. Lo importante era que, viva o muerta, la tenía para sí mismo… por siempre.


¡Hellou! :)

Bueno, lo único que puedo decir antes de que lean es que el raiting de la historia no es "M" por nada, sino que se tocará un tema que a lo mejor es sensible para las personas, así que leen bajo el propio riesgo.

No pregunte de donde salió la historia, simplemente quería escribir algo y mi mano se movió por sí sola, así que terminé en esto. Sinceramente, espero que lo disfruten (más que nada... por el relato, porque no creo que sea un tema lindo). Y eso ;)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Los lyrics que aparecen son de la canción "Desert Rose" de Sting.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>La muchacha dormía, o así le gustaba creer, y ninguna caricia era capaz de despertarla. Lo importante era que, viva o muerta, la tenía para sí mismo… por siempre. <em>

Desert Rose

* * *

><p><em>I dream of fire,<em>_  
><em>_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire.__  
><em>_And in the flames__  
><em>_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire._

* * *

><p>Depositó con cuidado el cuerpo en la camilla metálica, pensando en las sensaciones que podrían estar recorriendo a la muchacha por lo frío de la superficie, sin embargo, no se movió, <em>parecía<em> inmutable a aquello. La observó, sus dedos acariciando suavemente el cabello azabache, quedándose prendidos entre algunos pelos por lo húmedo que estaban, y frunció el ceño mientras que alejaba la mano del sector y un par de hebras se desprendieron de la nuca, dejando un pequeño sector sumido en la blancura del cuero cabelludo. No le gustaba lo disparejo que quedaba, así que se apresuró en coger el peine a su costado para arreglarlo, cubriendo el espacio con un simple desliz de los finos hilos oscuros.

Ella era perfecta, _debía_ serlo. No podía imaginársela de otra forma.

Pasó sus orbes doradas por la figura esbelta y desnuda de la chica, apreciando lo hermoso de las curvas marcadas, de la palidez en su piel y lo frío del contacto cuando se atrevía a tocarla; se perdió en algunas gotas de agua que navegaban por los brazos, por las piernas, incluso descendiendo inescrupulosamente por su cuello para anidarse en el valle de sus pechos y luego seguir el camino hasta que encontraran su fin al caer por los costados y elaborar un diminuto charco en la superficie de metal.

La muchacha dormía, o así le gustaba creer, y ninguna caricia era capaz de despertarla. Se acercó al rostro, prendiéndose del aroma frutal que desprendía por el perfume que hace unos minutos atrás había aplicado sobre ella, aquél que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión; con la yema de su dedo índice contorneó el pómulo izquierdo, alejando de paso una mecha de cabello que se había colado. Rozó la boca, moviendo el labio inferior levemente, el cual rápidamente volvió a juntarse con el superior, sintiendo la textura de la carne, tersa y suave, de un color fascinante que bordeaba entre el gris y el púrpura característicos de una hipotermia.

Besó con los suyos, de una manera apasionada, como si aquello fuera su último movimiento en la vida; una de sus manos jugó a ser escurridiza y se atrevió a tocar el seno derecho, apretando, acariciando, entrando en una especie de trance en donde se imaginaba los gemidos femeninos, los que se mimetizaban con los propios de él. Con la otra mano libre, enredó los cabellos, los revolvió, luego tocó nuevamente el rostro, bajando y explorando el cuerpo con ansias, sintiendo que era la primera que tanteaba a una mujer.

Lo que era cierto, porque se había reservado para ella, _sólo_ para ella.

—_Inuyasha… _

Su nombre siendo murmurado por esa voz tan cálida y aterciopelada parecía un canto enviado específicamente por los ángeles, el cual retumbó en sus oídos, hizo eco en su cabeza, transformándolo en un reto que lo incitaba a seguir, que lo llamaba a desatar su pasión sin reprimirse, a dejar ver su obsesión que tanto intentó ocultar.

Se subió a la camilla, apoyándose con sus rodillas, sin extenderse sobre la muchacha, quedando erguido de espalda, embelesándose por la figura que estaba bajo suyo. El rostro de ella seguía pasivo, lo que le enfureció, necesitaba verla retorcerse ante sus caricias, pedirle más y que nunca se detuviera (aunque tampoco pensaba hacerlo). Tomó un bote lubricador que tenía a un costado, sus dedos impregnándose de aquel gel y su mano descendió, llegando a aquel punto en donde las mujeres encontraban el placer en su máxima expresión, con la yema del dedo del medio rozó el botón de carne, lo acarició y masajeó en círculo, humedeciendo el sector y de paso introduciéndose de lleno para también lograr el mismo efecto.

Segundos después, desabrochó sus pantalones con movimientos torpes por la desesperación, sentía que explotaría si pasaba un minuto más en espera, la deseaba tanto que era agonizante reprimirse. Se posición, la parte de sus muslos apretando el costado de las piernas de ella, y cerró los ojos mientras que entraba con lentitud en la muchacha, sin poder reprimir un gemido, procedió con cuidado, no podía dañarla, sería algo que nunca se perdonaría; se acomodó bien, empujando una vez, luego repitiendo la acción, con cada movimiento exigiéndose más velocidad.

Escuchó el sonoro golpe que hizo el metal de los implementos médicos al chocar contra el suelo debido a los contantes vaivenes de la camilla; sujetó con su mano derecha el costad de la cadera de la pelinegra, la otra se apoderó del seno izquierdo y su boca de la femenina.

Lo cargado del ambiente le hacía olvidar por unos momentos el frío de la piel de ella o el hecho de que, en la realidad, la chica no respondía a ninguna de sus caricias; no le importaba en lo absoluto tener que imaginarse los gemidos o que la mujer le deseaba de la misma manera que él.

Porque sabía que si estuviera _viva_ sería así.

Higurashi Kagome había sido declarada desaparecida y presuntamente muerta (por los trazos de sangre que habían encontrado en su cama), aquel día en la mañana. En las noticias había salido en primera plana, enseñando fotografías de la familia angustiada, y a su vez entregando información de que por ahora ninguna persona estaba en la lista de sospechosos y la policía seguía investigando el tema.

Y a Taishô Inuyasha le daba absolutamente lo mismo, porque nunca lo encontrarían por más que lo intentaran, ya que el mar se había encargado de llevarse cualquier enlace que tuviese con el asesinato. Claro, excepto a ella, el cuerpo y el alma. Además, ¿quién se imaginaría que un "pobre vagabundo" como él podría haber cometido tal acción?

Sonrió, sintiendo los espasmos de un futuro orgasmo invadirlo.

Lo importante era que, viva o muerta, la tenía para sí mismo… _por siempre_.

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan logrado sacar el tema, en todo caso, sí, es necrofilia, por eso señalé en un principio que podía ser sensible para ciertas personas. Un tanto enfermizo, pero siempre existe gente así, además de que intenté hacerlo lo más bonito que pude ;)<p>

Muchas gracias por haber leído, si lo desean pueden dejar un review, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

¡Os adoro! :)

**Franessa Black**


End file.
